A Thousand Ways to One
by musicnotes093
Summary: There are a thousand ways he could ask, but the answer would only be one. McGiva.


**Title:** _"A Thousand Ways to One"_

**Rating:** FR13

**Genre:** Action, Fluff

**Pairing(s):** McGee/Ziva

**Summary:** There are a thousand ways he could ask, but the answer would only be one.

**Notes:** Written for Oxymoronic Alliteration, for the Anniversary Gift challenge at NCIS Verse at LJ! This is inspired by one of the videos they showed at America's Funniest Home Videos. Enjoy! :D

* * *

A deep frown settled on his face while he thought of how to approach the matter. Usually, he would have figured out something by now, but the fact that his decision on it would probably be one of the most important he would make in his life made that rather implausible. He had been sitting at his desk for a few hours already, with a half empty bottle of wine, a glassful of the drink, and the jewelry that, he feared, might be dismissed as a bribe rather than a symbol of his sincerity. Still, he had not come up with the perfect method to ask the question.

He sighed, and then took a swig of his drink. When he placed his glass down, he caught a glimpse of the wallpaper displayed at his computer screen—a picture of her taken from their visit in the beaches of Buenos Aires last year. He smiled. He would always love the way the wind blew her hair and the way that the sun lighted up her smile that day.

He looked around the room and noticed how quiet and gloomy it was in there. Perhaps it really was time to ask her. If they shared a home together, neither of them would be lonely. He knew he wouldn't be anymore.

_But how am I supposed to ask?_, he wondered.

He thought about doing so in front of his family, right after dinner. His mother and Sarah already knew about it anyways. He would have told his father, but he wasn't sure if he would even care. Nonetheless, it would mean a lot to him, to have his loved ones know.

But, even if she had become family ever since they started dating, it would not be as special to her as it was to him. So, he canned that idea.

He thought of writing the question in on the last page of a customized edition of _Rock Hollow_. It would be a little romantic and unique, but it might take some days, weeks, or even a few months before she reached that part. And it would have lost some of the sincerity.

_So…not that, too._

He thought of going by the usual route—over a dinner date. There were many ways to present it to her before she could reply. Sure, his openness might embarrass her a bit, but he wanted her to know that he was honest with what he felt. He even had a quote ready about a man living alone and how a house full of love was better. She wouldn't say no to that, would she?

_Even _I_ know that's lame, _he shook his head, dismissing the notion.

Reaching the point of surrender, he leaned back on his seat, his arms crossed. Why couldn't he think of anything? Days ago, he figured that he should ask for Tony's help, but he thought he should try to work things out himself. That he considered rethinking. He almost decided on coming to Gibbs, but the older man's voice replayed in his head immediately, telling him that unless it was necessary, he didn't want to know anything about their love life. So he didn't.

Frustrated, he buried his face in his hands. "Of all the ways I could ask her, why can't I decide on one?" he groaned aloud. The image of her, smiling at him from her desk tattooed itself in his mind. "It really shouldn't be this hard to ask her to—"

His brows knitted when an idea hit him. He uncovered his eyes, and then a curious smile stretched across his face. Of course. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before? She might not be totally pleased—maybe even get so angry—with his approach, but it was a fantastic moment to put themselves in for that question! And it made sense!

With a chuckle, he poured himself another glass_. If nothing big happens on Friday, all should pan out just fine_.

**... ... ...**

Ziva watched in horror as the suspect's brother swung his fist, where he held the gun he stole from Tony's desk, to Tim's face. Tim staggered back, blood spattering out of his mouth. She struggled away from the suspect in desperation to help, but the grip on her was impossibly tight.

"Did I say you could move?" the suspect brashly questioned her from behind.

Ziva tried again, this time threatening the man who constricted her in Hebrew.

"Surely you're not going to get smart with me again, huh?" the other man maliciously grinned at Tim, and then kicked him on the rib cage, causing him to bend over in pain. The man then looked at Ziva with a leer. "Next time you do something, I'll take it out on your girlfriend."

"Please," a raspy voice came from Tim's battered form. "Take it all on me, just…Just d-don't hurt her…"

Ziva's heart broke piece by piece as she beheld how torn Tim was. She looked up at Gibbs and Tony, hoping that they could offer some help, but they were rendered unable by two NCIS agents turned rogue that held them at gunpoint. The other agents on the floor could not do anything, because one wrong move could get all four of them killed.

It was just supposed to be a normal interrogation. They received a case earlier that day, which didn't really make Tim happy for some reason, and they have been working. While she and Tony were on their way to Virginia, Tim called the senior agent to tell him that Gibbs wanted the brothers to be brought in for questioning.

They did. When they proved nothing, the two were released. But on their way to the elevator, the main suspect's brother grabbed the gun that Tony carelessly placed on his desk. Gibbs was quick to act, but the other two agents that accompanied them took out their weapons. Because the brother had Tim, she had no choice but to surrender.

If anything happened to Tim, she did not know if she could forgive Tony.

"If none of you hadn't been so nosy, this wouldn'a happened," the brother shouted at them. He turned with a chilling anger towards Tim. "Especially you," he said, yanking the collar of Tim's shirt as if it was a leash. He then shoved him forward to stand in front of Ziva.

Her heart skipped when she heard him choke.

"Why don't we put you all out of your misery?" the brother said excitedly as he buried the mouth of the gun on Tim's scalp. "Why don't we start with this one?"

"No—"

"Uh-uh, sweetheart," the brother smirked. "You really should not shorten your friend's life. Let him say goodbye to all of you." He forced his hostage down.

Tim fell on his knees. Languidly, he looked up. Then, he gave Ziva a broken smile. "I love you, Ziva," he said. "No matter what happens."

Tears glazed Ziva's eyes. Feigning courage, she smiled. "I love you, too," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah," the brother steadied the weapon in his hand. "Don't you have anything else to say before I pull this?"

Ziva saw the nervousness in Tim's eyes, and it took much from her not to give out from the thought of seeing him die in front of her eyes. She watched as he took a deep breath, then…lifted up his right knee, drew out a black box from his jacket pocket, and then revealed a diamond ring in front of her. "Will you marry me?" he asked with a smile.

Ziva froze. All thoughts and words left her, and the only thing she could do was make sure that what was happening was real. She glanced around. She noticed that, now, a minute smirk tugged at the ends of Gibbs' lips, Tony was grinning, Abby and Ducky had walked in discreetly with delighted smiles, and everybody else was holding their breaths for her answer. She stared at Tim and saw that the pain he had was gone. He was, although, trying to hide his apprehension. "Wait," a voice came out from her. "All of this—a set up."

Tim nodded. "Everybody's in on it," he admitted. "I asked Director Vance if I could do it, and he was happy to help. He told the others about this. I talked to Gibbs and Tony…and Abby and Ducky. The guy behind you and the guy behind me are my cousins, Kevin and Mark. The blood and weapons are props they borrowed. Agents Levine and Pascal are helping, too."

Ziva lifted her eyes towards the people surrounding them, unsure how to react or what to say.

"Look. I'm sorry if this rubs you the wrong way," Tim said, disheartened by her silence. "I guess it made sense when I thought about it days ago, but I—I really tried. I wanted to ask you here, in front of the people that are important in our lives, the people that are our family. I didn't mean to scare you. I just… But if it comes down to it, I would really be willing to die for you."

"Even if I don't marry you?" Ziva asked, slightly indignant.

"Even if you don't marry me," Tim replied, his grip on the ring box unsteadying.

"And if I do?"

"I'll make sure that you know how I love you before I die," Tim said.

Ziva saw the earnestness of his words. She kneeled down in front of Tim with a smile. She took the ring, and then placed it on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you," she nodded. "Yes."

A grin lit up Tim's face. He held Ziva close, while clapping burst around them. Ziva returned it, her arms fastened warmly around Tim.

Tim breathed out in relief. Although the approach gave him much trouble and scared him, the turnout far exceeded those. He was happy, and he would be willing to make sure she would be the rest of their lives. He meant it, no matter what methods it would take.

* * *

_**Cheesy, I know, but constructive reviews are still loved! **_


End file.
